Harry Potter and Love's Deception
by gorgeousbowneyes
Summary: Convinced to go back to Hogwarts, Harry and friends return for their final year. Two new students new twists. A story full of love, terror, mystery, action, frindships, deception and secrets. Multiple pairings.


Harry Potter and Love's Deception

_By myself and a friend_

Prologue

"Hurry, otherwise we'll miss the train!" a familiar voice exclaimed. He glanced at the middle-aged red head woman who was running down the platform, ushering the four teenagers left who still attended Hogwarts. As they reached the door of the train and put their luggage aboard, Mrs Weasley (who was looking very flustered) said her last good byes to them. She hugged her "Ikle Ronnikins" to death, much to the other three's pleasure. "Make sure you look after Ginny!" she scorned him. Then it was Ginny's turn and the smug grin she was wearing disappeared. When she was done with Ginny, she briefly hugged Hermione and then turned to Harry.  
"Harry, dear, I'm so glad you decided to return to Hogwarts. It's so much safer than here with all these attacks from the Death Eaters. Don't worry about You-Know-Who too much, dear. It should still be the safest place, Hogwarts." She was about to say more, when the whistle to board the train blew.  
"Oh goodness, is it that late? Hurry; get on the train, all of you! And for goodness sakes be careful and don't do anything stupid!"

-

The smell of burnt flesh, burnt hair and burnt buildings. The screams of the innocent and the malicious laughs of the evil fill the air. A cold breeze spreads the fire further into the night. If one place could be described as hell on earth, this was it.  
Huddled in a basement of a stone building, two teenage girls clung to each other in fear. Their homes had been destroyed, they had seen their parents murdered and so they had fled. They met in the middle of the street and hid together, trying to survive through the night.

-

A cold breeze sent shivers down his spine as he stepped off the train. He glanced at the oh so familiar station, the oh so familiar students, the oh so familiar carriages. Oh so familiar. To the eye, it was exactly as he left it. But his whole essence screamed that nothing was the same. Nothing was the same, or ever would be the same. So much has changed. He was surprised with himself that he had come back at all, but he knew deep down that he had to. He couldn't let the changes rule his life, but he knew there was no escaping it. Normality wasn't for him. It never was and never will be, no matter how hard he tried to make it so. He was born to be different. He knew that the changes happening around him would lead to the reason he was different.  
He sighed, and glanced at the two worried looks of his best friends. He noticed the look of anxiety that never left anyone's face these days. He saw it on all of the students around him, all of whom looked to him as their saviour. He sighed again.  
"C'mon, guys, lets get to a carriage," Harry sighed  
He glanced at his fellow students and noticed the absence of one person in particular. Draco Malfoy. He sighed once more, but this time in relief. This year he would not have to stand constant taunts from that student. Another change. He glanced at his two best friends. His male companion sported flaming red hair and white skin with freckles. His female companion had curly brown hair that reached half way down her back and a nice tan complexion. Many used to refer to her hair as 'bushy' but it had settled down more now that she was older.   
"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Someone called from behind them. They hadn't talked to many people on the train, preferring to keep to themselves. Because of this, they hadn't met up with many of their friends yet. Harry turned, to come face to face with the other three boys who he shared a dorm with.  
"Neville, Dean, Seamus! It's great to see you!" Harry said.  
"It's great to see you too, Harry. And you guys," Seamus said in his lilting Irish accent, indicating Ron and Hermione.  
"Same here, mate," Ron said.  
"Can we please go get a carriage before they are all full?" Hermione demanded, getting sick of all this put on macho-man from the guys. All five nodded their heads and they resumed their walk to the carriages. Hermione had been made Head Girl this year, but they had been unsure as who was Head Boy, as neither Ron nor Harry had received the position. This had been revealed to them when they were on the train, when Ron and Hermione had gone to the meeting in the prefects' cabin. It was Ernie McMillan, from Hufflepuff. They had all wondered how he had achieved this position and decided that whoever the new headmaster (or headmistress?) was, had decided that they didn't want to burden the 'Golden Trio' with too much responsibility, according to their past record of breaking the rules. Harry was, once again, the Quiddich captain for Gryffindor. As they settled into a carriage, Harry mused over the year to come. It would be harder, the study more stressful, as they prepared to take their NEWTs. He also wondered about who had been appointed to the headmaster position, as the letter he had received during the holidays had told him nothing but the fact that Professor McGonagall was still the Deputy Headmistress, as that's how she signed it. And suddenly, Harry was drawn from his thoughts, as the carriage stopped and the other occupants exited the carriage. The ride had been relatively silent, with little small talk made about each other's holidays. Harry was the last to climb out the carriage, after Ron, and together the group made their way up the stairs to the front door of Hogwarts to start their new and final year of witch or wizard school.

-

A/N: If you have read any of an old story I had on this site called The Fine Line Between Love and Hate you would recognise a bit of the content. This is because I didn't like where that story was headed but I liked some of the writing and decided to use it in this story. This story is also co-written by a friend of mine so I can't take credit for all of the writing, plot and new characters. New chapter to be up in a few weeks maybe, even though it's already written.


End file.
